When Saphire Meets Turquoise
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: Eragon and his friend Kagome find two eggs in the Spine. What will happen? MurtaghKagome EragonArya. R&R I don't own anyone. First one around. Hehe, SCORE! :
1. Chapter 1

When Sapphire Eyes Meet Turquoise

Deep in a forest, called the Spine, a young girl with blue-black hair was hunting a doe, along with her friend. They spotted the doe while walking into the Spine, chatting. "Eragon, shush, it will hear you." The girl told her friend, when the doe's ears twitched.

Rolling his eyes, Eragon did as he was told. His friend pulled an arrow out of the sac and latched into the bow, then released the arrow. All of a sudden a blue and black light blinded them. The arrow whizzed by the doe as she scampered away from the danger. The girl cautiously crept towards the spot where the light had appeared. In its place were two stones. One was blue, the other was black.

"What do you think they are?" Asked the girl.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Eragon replied.

"They could be stones, although, they don't look much like any stones I've ever seen." The girl told him.

They both picked one up, Eragon taking the blue one and the girl taking the black one. "Want to see if Sloan will trade us some meat for them tomorrow?" Eragon asked, looking straight at his friend.

"Sure, why not?" With that said, they both set off for their homes.

The next morning, Eragon and the girl went into the town as the butcher's shop was opening. They walked in as he got behind the counter. "Kagome, Eragon! What brings you to my fine shop?" Sloan cried out.

"We would like some meat." The girl, now identified as Kagome, told him.

"Of course you do. How many crowns do you have?" He asked.

"None, we would like to trade." Eragon replied, opening his bag as he took out his stone.

Holly did the same, and Sloan looked at them curiously. "Where did you find those?"

"In the Spine." They responded.

He got a scared look and then got angry. "Get out! You're the reason why the king's men are here! OUT!" He shouted, as they ran out of the shop.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder why the king's men would be here. And for two useless stones no less." Eragon said, as he put his stone back in his bag.



"I guess they must be of some value if the king is going through all that trouble for them." Kagome decided as they walked towards Eragon's home.

They saw Roran, Eragon's cousin, waiting for them. "What took you so long? I thought you would have been back by now. And where's the meat?" Roran asked, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"We had some difficulty with Sloan, and he didn't let us have any meat." Kagome told him.

"Of course, Sloan is the only butcher for miles around. And it's not such a good time to lose his business." Roran said, as Eragon looked down.

"Speaking of which, where is Garrow? I've been meaning to speak with him for some time now." Kagome asked, as Roran pointed to the house.

"Thank you Roran." Kagome said, leaving the two cousins to speak.

She walked into the house, where she saw Garrow boiling water. "Hello Garrow, how are you this fine day?" Kagome asked, as Garrow looked surprised that Holly wasn't with Eragon.

"I am good, yourself?"

"Ok. Would you like some help?" Kagome offered, getting a nod from Garrow.

"What did you come to discuss with me?" Garrow asked, while he and Kagome cooked the meat chunks that had been sitting on the table.

"I would like to know if I can come and work here. I am not asking for a paying job, but a job nonetheless. I can help with the cooking and I can help Eragon and Roran with the fields." Kagome told Garrow, who looked thoughtful of the idea.

"Alright, but you live on the other side of town. Surely you can't be thinking of walking here. You must stay with us. As long as you catch your own food and also don't destroy anything." Garrow reasoned.

"Ok. If that is all the requirements then I accept." Holly said, getting a nod from Garrow.

"You may start tomorrow. So go home and get your things." With that said, Kagome looked down.

"I live alone. There was a fire in my home and all my family and things were taken from me. I live in the Spine…" Kagome told him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Your family was well respected. I'm surprised no one knew of this." Garrow said, truthfully sorry.



"It's because my parents had told everyone we were leaving. It was a few years back. I have stopped mourning and have gotten over the loss, but the Spine had taken me in when the fire had ceased. I know many of the Spine's hideouts, lakes, and I even know of paths leading from cities to other cities. And I thank you for taking me in on such short notice." Kagome explained, as Garrow had sat down on one of the chairs.

"I've done so before. My late sister Selena had come here to give birth to Eragon before leaving. I haven't heard word of her yet. I see Eragon sometimes crying in his sleep. I hear him calling for his mother, and I see the look of loneliness and emptiness in his eyes from time to time." Garrow told the red-head.

"I understand how much pain he is in, never knowing who his parents, his real parents, are is tough. And I know how it feels to lose family. My condolences to you, it must have been hard on all of you. And especially to you, you have made a fine young man out of Eragon, and Roran is also very kind. I'm sure that Eragon thinks of you as his father figure to some point, since you took him in when you didn't even need to." Kagome told Garrow.

It was that moment both boys came in, fighting playfully like lion cubs. "Boys, I have something to say." Garrow said, making both boys stop immediately.

"Yes?" Roran said, urging him to continue.

"Kagome is a new roommate in our home; she is also going to work here." Garrow finished, getting shocked looks from the boys.

"But, she's a girl! She can't, it's mans work!" Roran cried, playfully.

Kagome punched Roran playfully on the arm. "Very smooth Roran." Eragon said, smiling.

"Well, I need to go to the town, Roran would you come with me?" Garrow asked, and Roran nodded.

As they left Kagome looked at Garrow pleadingly. He nodded and left.

"So," Eragon simply stated.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't say anything. But, since you insist, why did you want to work here, much less stay here, not that I have a problem with it. I'm just simply wondering." Eragon asked, seriously.

"I don't have a home. I live in the Spine, since my family was killed in a fire. And I wanted to do something useful, instead of wandering the Spine. I know the Spine like I know the back of my hand." Kagome said, as Eragon looked shocked.



"That's dangerous, how you could-" He stopped short when they heard cracking sounds coming from their bags.

They reached for their stones and they were cracking. The cracking stopped as the blue stone inherited a hole from the cracking. A blue head stuck out and soon a body came out. The same thing happened with Kagome's stone. Eragon's creature was blue with a turquoise lining, while Kagome's was black with a gray lining.

Kagome went to pet hers, when a light shone through. She was in searing pain when until it stopped. She looked at her hand and there was a mark. She saw Eragon go and do the same, and then he was in searing pain. They wondered what happened, and saw they both had the exact same mark. They looked at each other and then to their 'pets'. The creatures saw some rats and lunged. They ate them behind a stack of hay, and then went to the teens. The pets curled up on their laps, and took a nap.

"Well, I guess we have to keep them, since we have been marked." Eragon remarked, unconsciously stroking his pet's back.

"Yeah, plus I could take them to the Spine and not worry about them, since I know the Spine completely." Kagome added.

"Ok, and in the Spine, they can catch their food, instead of being cramped up in here." Eragon said.

"Well, what if we keep them until the winter is over? It would be very dangerous to send them, at this age, during the winter, since the animals are all in hibernation." Kagome told him, since it was very dangerous during the winter.

"Yes, but what about when they grow? Who knows how fast they can grow, especially since no one knows what they are." Eragon informed her, getting a nod.

Then, the door opened, and Kagome and Eragon quickly hid their napping creatures, along with the egg shells. "We're back! And apparently you two are in very big trouble. Sloan was very pissed off when we entered his shop, and he told us what happened. Although it was very strange, all this over two stones?" Roran said, as Garrow entered, carrying his deliveries.

"So, where are the stones? Or did you cast them aside?" Roran asked, very curious about the stones.

"We threw them back into the Spine after the encounter with Sloan." Kagome replied, getting a sad look from Roran.

"Whatever, I guess you found them instead of doe's?" Roran remarked, getting nods from the two.



"Roran, Eragon, will you please leave me and Kagome to speak. I have to talk to her alone." Garrow said, looking sad.

They left and Kagome looked confused. "Yes Garrow, what would you like to speak to me about?" She asked, and Garrow sighed.

"Kagome, you need to leave. I don't want to say this, but you are wanted by the empire. Don't ask why, because I don't know. Now, I'll leave to tell the boys, but you have to go back to the Spine." Garrow said, and Kagome looked hurt and confused at the same time.

"Ok, if it is for the best." She said, as he left.

She put her pet in her bag, which she left open a crack so the creature could breathe. She picked up the shells and placed them in her pocket, and left.

Eragon and Roran saw her leave with her down and saw her head into the Spine, making them wonder what happened. Garrow walked up to them and told them exactly what he told Kagome, and Eragon was shocked. What could Kagome have done that would get her cast away from Carvahall?

Meanwhile with Kagome, she was in the Spine, and climbed a tree, making sure not to hurt her pet. The creature woke up and sensed her pain. The creature licked her palm and Kagome smiled at the pet. Its teeth were as sharp as a sword; the talons were as deadly as a mighty hawk. And the eyes, they were a deep red, yet had sapphire and turquoise mixed in.

"You're a magnificent creature, I wonder what exactly you are…? Oh well. At least here you can hunt your own food without worrying if there will be enough for the rest of the people." Kagome said, looking at her creature thoughtfully.

Back with Eragon, he was shocked at what his father had said to Kagome. And if the Empire was after her, wouldn't they be after him too? "I'm very sorry boys, but it was for the best. If she had stayed, we would all have been in danger, not only her." Garrow told them, as Roran and Eragon looked at him scornfully.

A few months later, Kagome and Eragon were in the Spine. Their creatures had grown tremendously and reached their middle thighs. Every now and then Roran would visit Kagome with Eragon and Katrina, who had become fast friends with Kagome throughout the visits. Nobody knew of the creatures except for Kagome and Eragon, which was for the best. They kept trying to get the animals to fly, but always ended up failing.

"Eragon, I think you should leave, I hear footsteps coming, and nobody comes here except for you, Roran and Katrina. Hurry, and bring your pet!" Kagome exclaimed, as Eragon hurried up and left.



Standing up, Kagome put her creature in a safe place, while climbing up a tree in a hurry. She saw two figures dressed in black run out of the Spine, their faces cloaked with black scarves. She had seen them before; they always seemed to know where she was, and it was very unnerving.

She dared not breathe, as they seemed to know where she was if she breathed. She had spent most of her time running from them, instead of living a normal life. They had left and when she knew they were gone, she climbed down, getting her beast and once again tried to teach him to fly. Only, this time she succeeded. As she stood there, marvelled by the beauty the creature held.

The creature had been up for a while, before it came back, only it was at least 10 times her height. She looked in awe. '_What are you?_' Kagome wondered.

'_I am known as Elriïc_ (pronounced El-RI-ac),_ the dragon. What is your name?'_ An unknown voice-clearly male- replied.

'_Who said that?_' Kagome cried, looking around, but saw the dragon, '_I am Kagome, and I'm assuming you spoke?_' She said.

The dragon nodded, '_Where are your friends and the dragon, Saphira?'_ Asked Elriïc.

'_They are at home. I was cast out of the village. I live here.'_ Kagome replied solemnly.

'_Why were you cast out? Did you do something to cause such a thing?_' Elriïc asked, as Kagome shook her head.

'_No. I am wanted by the Empire. The Empire is ruled by a stupid man named Galbatorix. He is only the King by forcing the people to make him our king. No one dares to defy him. That is, until now. I have insulted him in front of his own soldiers, and almost been arrested for freedom of speech._' Kagome explained, making Elriïc laugh.

'_Seems to me that you are quite the trouble maker, huh little one?_' Elriïc remarked.

'_I'm not little! I'm a mature woman! I only get in trouble when I'm with Eragon and Roran, and that's only because they end up running away._' Kagome retorted, making Elriïc roll his eyes.

'_Compared to me, you are little. I've been trapped in that egg for centuries. Until now, you are my Rider, along with the boy who has Saphira._' Elriïc said, making Kagome look down.

'_Sorry, I did not intend to sound so mean. And the boy is Eragon. I'm guessing that Saphira is his dragon?_' Kagome asked, and the dragon nodded.



With Eragon, he had taught Saphira to finally fly, and was very happy. '_Now, what are you? You're not amphibian, since you do not require living in water. Nor are you a mammal, since you are from an egg. You may be a bird, although you have scales. And yet, you're not totally reptilian either._' Eragon thought, getting his answer.

'_I am Saphira, and you were right, I am neither amphibian nor mammal. Yet I am reptilian. Also, I am nowhere near birds, all I have are wings. I am a dragon. And you are my Rider._' Explained an unknown voice, which Eragon assumed was the creatures.

'_I am Eragon. Does that mean that Kagome is also a Rider, since she has a dragon?_' Eragon asked, curious.

'_Yes, she is Elriïc's Rider, is there anything else you would like to know, little one?_' Saphira asked, looking at him intensely.

'_Yes. Why did you make me, some poor farm boy, a Rider? You could have chosen anyone else, but instead, you chose me. Why?_' Asked Eragon confused.

'_Why? You have a kind and gentle soul, along with a pure heart, that is why. Come, we must go and see the girl. Elriïc will need to see us._' Saphira said, and they left.

When they reached their destination, they saw Kagome sitting quietly, as if she was in a trance. She looked up and saw Eragon. She rushed up, and looked at his dragon. '_Hello Saphira. I am _Holly_, Rider of Elriïc, and friend of Eragon. How are you?_' Kagome thought, knowing full well that Saphira could hear her thoughts through Elriïc.

'_Hello Kagome, I guess you've heard of me through Elriïc._' Saphira thought, glaring at Elriïc.

As the two dragons started to converse, Kagome and Eragon discussed their predicament. Eragon told her of how Roran left for Therinsford with a man named Dempton. She told him of the two men dressed in black clothes. The dragons discussed the Empire and Galbatorix.

"Eragon what if their not only after me, but what if their after you, they could be coming to take us to Galbatorix." Kagome said, getting the dragon's attention.

'_What do you mean? Then we'll take care of them. Don't worry._' Elriïc said, and Holly looked at him.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. If people see you, then we'll all be in trouble. Plus, who knows what will happen if they do capture you? They could be prepared just for that." Kagome retorted, and that got Elriïc to be quiet.

'_Eragon, she's right. We can't risk getting you and Kagome captured. Besides, there are lots that we need to learn._' Saphira explained.



'_True. Alright, then what do you expect us to do?_' Eragon asked, and Saphira sighed.

'_I don't know._'

"What if we keep them a secret, and make sure they don't get caught by leaving them here. I can definitely keep an eye on them, plus I'm sure they won't leave. Also, not many come in here, and those two don't come around here anymore." Kagome said, and Eragon agreed.

"I'll come every night and leave early in the morning before Garrow notices I'm gone." Eragon added...

* * *

Well, first chapter. I've revised this whole story. Changing everything...

I don't own anyone. Rumiko Takahashi owns the InuYasha characters, and Christpher Paolini owns Eragon characters. I, solely own the plot of this simple fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's a good idea, it will be better if no one notices anything suspicious. What do you guys think?" Kagome asked the dragons.

'_I think it's a good idea also. Plus, if you've been banished from the town, its better if you don't get anyone thinking that you're stealing their food, etc. they'll tell the soldiers.' _Elriïc told her, and Kagome nodded.

'_Eragon, are you sure you want to do this?_' Saphira asked, and Eragon nodded.

'_Yes, I'm sure. Why else wouldn't have I suggested it?_' He replied.

'_You're human, most humans make stupid suggestions. Of course, not all make stupid mistakes. But this would seem like one stupid mistake._' Saphira explained, and Eragon had to agree with her.

"All right, well, I guess you have to go back Eragon. Saphira, you can go with him also. I'll stay with Elriïc. Of course, it's up to Eragon."

Saphira nodded and went with Eragon. Kagome turned to Elriïc and they sat down. '_How long were you in the egg? I mean, if you wait for the one person to have as a Rider, you must have been in there for some time._' Kagome asked.

'_I was in there for many summers. And I waited for you. Even if you didn't find my egg, I would have still waited._' Elriïc explained.

'_In that case, why did you choose me? I'm a stupid lonely orphan. I don't even know how to read nor do I know how to write._' She asked him, and looked down.

'_Even though you're an orphan, you're still pure of heart. You are not stupid, for there really is no stupid person. Everyone is still smart, even though people don't know how to read and write, everyone learns how to at one point in their life. As for you, I'm sure you'll learn one way or another. Also, you're a kind person. That is why I chose you.'_ He told him, and she smiled.

'_Thank you Elriïc._' She said, and then all of a sudden Saphira and Eragon flew in.

"The two cloaked in black are off finding information from everyone! They are trying to get us! We have to leave." Eragon cried, as Saphira dropped him on the ground.

Holly climbed onto Elriïc's back and Eragon got onto Saphira's back and they rode off. '_I wonder why they would ask for me, I was cast out. Surely they would know, wouldn't they Elriïc?_' Kagome asked him.

'_I wouldn't know. They might be asking anyone who's seen you recently. Or anyone who knows of your whereabouts._' He replied, as Kagome clung to him.

"Eragon are you sure they're after _us_ and not different people?" Kagome questioned, and Eragon nodded.

"I'm sure. I heard Sloan telling them about us." He replied.

"Ok." Kagome said, unsure of his answer.

'_I know I should trust him, but I can't right now. I guess it's because of what happened with Garrow._' Kagome thought and Elriïc agreed.

"Let's land here, it's far enough, unless you want to warn Roran." Kagome said, and Eragon thought on it for a minute.

'_Should I? Saphira, what do you think?_' Eragon asked Saphira and she said no.

'_He can't be trusted. I sensed he was not trust worthy when I watched you with him._' Saphira replied, and he considered this.

'_True, but then again, he never lied to me, Garrow or Katrina._' Eragon told her.

'_What of Kagome? Has he ever lied to her? She cares for you a great deal. Surely you must care for her too._' Saphira told him and he nodded.

'_But does she care for me as I care for her? What if she is infatuated with another?_'

'_I'm sure she is infatuated with you. I see her sneaking peaks at you from the corner of her eyes. But the question is; are you able to talk to her about it? If you do, I'm sure she would say yes, or else she's a fool to have said no to you._' Saphira challenged him and he accepted.

'_I'll talk to her tonight. If not, then when we are alone._' He told her, and she nodded.

'_Elriïc, what do you think of Eragon?_' Kagome asked him, shocking him.

'_I did not think you felt of him like that. But I would say he's a fine young man for you. You are infatuated with him, are you not?_' Elriïc said, and Kagome nodded helplessly.

'_But he does not like me back. I'm probably a kid sister to him. I'll never find the right man._' Kagome replied, and lowered herself so she was lying down somewhat on his back, but not so that she would be stabbed by a mighty spike.

'_It's ok I'm sure he loves you back. I assume that he's just shy. Or he might think you don't love him back either._' Elriïc remarked, and she lightened up a bit.

'_Thank you. Say, do you like Saphira?_' Kagome asked, and Elriïc quickly changed the subject.

'_Great flying weather we have today, don't you think?_' Elriïc said, and Kagome laughed.

_'Elriïc, I answered you, it's only fair if you answer me.'_ Kagome told him and he sighed.

'_Yes. A little bit. Although I'm not fully infatuated with her as you are with the young Rider._' Elriïc replied, and Kagome blushed a bit.

'_I'm content with my feelings for Eragon, even though you seem to be battling yours for the young dragoness. Am I right?_' Kagome questioned, and Elriïc nodded his head in defeat.

"I see land! If we land there, we will surely be able to settle down for the night!" Eragon cried, snapping Kagome and Elriïc's concentration.

"Ok, Elriïc." Kagome said, and Elriïc landed, along with Saphira.

When they landed, they saw bones, human bones. Deciding to think nothing of it, they went to find a cave to sleep in for the night. Elriïc and Saphira looked at each other, warily, and Eragon smiled as he spotted a cave. It looked like it had been vacant for years, but she knew better. Judging by the human bones, either a beast lived there, or a cannibal did.

'_Elriïc, I think we should turn back, I don't like it here. What do you think?_' Kagome asked, looking worried at Elriïc.

'_Well, I think you're right, but, we should see how it turns out. It may turn out better than expected._' Elriïc reassured her, and Kagome nodded uncertainly.

'_Ok, if you think it's OK, then I guess it's OK._' Kagome told him, and Elriïc stayed silent...

* * *

Chapter two! YES!! I'm on a roll, hehe.


End file.
